Répteis Abusados
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Harry conhece o bichinho de estimação de Draco.


**N.A.:** Sim, Pinhão de novo, e se achar ruim posto outra! Só a Deusa pode me julgar! u.u

* * *

Harry estava tranquilamente revisando os infinitos relatórios espalhados em sua mesa quando uma batida impaciente a sua porta o retirou de seu quase transe, ele rapidamente rearranjou os papéis em sua mesa de modo a esconder alguns que continham informações com alto grau de confidencialidade, visto que poderia ser qualquer um na porta, quando terminou de organizar os papéis, pediu a pessoa que entrasse. Para sua surpresa, não era ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, com uma expressão que era um misto de impaciência e contrariedade no rosto, o homem foi logo entrando e sem nenhuma cerimônia sentou-se na cadeira a frente da mesa de Harry, com toda a graça e imponência de um rei ao se sentar em seu trono de direito.

\- Bom dia, Potter. – Cumprimentou ele em um tom bastante formal, Harry detestava o jeito como o outro pronunciava seu sobrenome, como se fosse um xingamento ou como se cuspisse algo, o moreno não podia deixar de imaginar se ele continuaria pronunciando-o assim enquanto Harry estivesse fodendo-o como se não houvesse amanhã, como há muito desejava fazer. O auror logo balançou a cabeça para se livrar de tais pensamentos, aquilo não era nada ético, sem contar que era completamente indigno ficar fantasiando com alguém que no melhor dos cenários sentia asco por ele e no pior ódio.

\- Bom dia, Draco. – Devolveu Harry, já há algum tempo, começara a chamar o outro pelo primeiro nome, ato este que irritava o loiro de um jeito que Harry achava particularmente divertido.

\- Eu vou logo ao ponto, não quero desperdiçar seu tempo e muito menos o meu. – Declarou Draco de maneira arrogante. – Eu preciso de um favor. – Concluiu ele ainda mais arrogante, se é que isto era possível.

\- Me diga, Draco, do que você precisa? – Perguntou Harry divertido ao perceber a careta do outro quando ele usara seu nome de batismo pela segunda vez.

\- Eu comprei uma cobra de estimação recentemente e há alguns dias ela fica fazendo um barulho esquisito, acho que quer me dizer alguma coisa. Você ainda fala com cobras, não fala? – Inquiriu o loiro, ao que Harry respondeu com um aceno afirmativo. – Pois bem, eu imaginei que você pudesse me dizer o que ela quer. – Terminou ele.

\- Claro, onde ela está? – Quis saber o moreno.

\- Aqui. – Respondeu Draco levando a mão ao bolso interno das vestes e entregando a Harry uma pequena cobra de coloração verde com algumas manchas negras.

"Olá" – Cumprimentou o moreno já se dirigindo a cobra.

"Olá." – Respondeu a serpente.

"Qual é o seu nome?" – Inquiriu Harry.

"Draco me deu o nome de Ondine. E você?"

"Meu nome é Harry Potter, é um prazer te conhecer, Ondine."

"Potter!" – Soltou a cobra numa imitação quase perfeita do dono, apenas arruinada pelos chiados. – "Eu gostaria de dizer que é um prazer lhe conhecer também, senhor Potter, mas sinceramente, não suporto nem ouvir o seu nome." – Afirmou Ondine em um tom exasperado.

"Por que?" – Quis saber o homem já bastante curioso, será que o loiro o detestava tanto que já imprimira seu desapreço até no animal de estimação?

"Porque tudo naquela casa é 'Potter isto', 'Potter aquilo', sinceramente, será que não existem outras pessoas no mundo?" – Desabafou a serpente aparentando estar bastante chateada.

"É mesmo, é?" – Perguntou Harry bestificado.

"É sim, e olha que você nem é tudo isso, sem querer ofender, mas do jeito que ele fala eu imaginava alguém completamente diferente." – Comentou a cobra desinteressada.

"E de que jeito ele fala de mim?" – Perguntou o moreno sem conseguir conter a curiosidade, aquilo estava começando a ficar interessante.

"De como seus olhos são lindos e tão verdes quanto esmeraldas, ou de como seu cabelo parece macio, ou sobre sua pele parecer porcelana, baboseiras do tipo. Honestamente, seus olhos são mesmo bonitos, mas esse seu cabelo parece um ninho de ratos e sua pele não tem nada demais. Sem ofensas, claro." – Disse Ondine.

"E o que é que você estava tentando dizer a ele?" – Inquiriu Harry tentando se distrair das informações anteriores, a mente girando em um turbilhão confuso, afinal, era isso que Draco tinha vindo pedir para ele, não para ele ficar bisbilhotando sobre sua vida particular.

"Eu estava dizendo para ele calar a boca, chamar logo você para sair e parar de me encher o saco. Sou um bicho de estimação, não a porcaria de um psicólogo." Respondeu ela mal humorada, Harry achou que aquele ditado de que os bichos adquirem a personalidade dos donos se adequava perfeitamente ali, que cobra abusada!

"Vou dizer a ele." – Prometeu o garoto.

"Obrigado."

\- E então, o que é que vocês tanto cochicham? – Quis saber Draco, escolhendo justamente este momento para perder a paciência e se intrometer.

\- Ondine estava me dizendo que você está interessado em alguém e que não para de falar sobre esta pessoa, isto está fazendo-a perder a paciência, ela pediu, não tão educadamente, diga-se de passagem, que você convide logo esta pessoa para sair e pare de atormentá-la. – Concluiu Harry segurando um ataque de risos ao perceber que Draco parecia pálido e a ponto de desmaiar.

\- Que absurdo. – Foi tudo o que o loiro conseguiu dizer tentando não gaguejar e ainda manter uma expressão minimamente digna no rosto.

\- Verdade, Ondine é uma abusada! – Afirmou Harry olhando feio para a cobra que sibilou em resposta, não havia esquecido o comentário maldoso da cobra sobre seu cabelo. – Mas acho, que você deveria fazer o que ela sugeriu, Draco. Temperamental do jeito que é, ela pode acabar te mordendo. – Gracejou ele.

\- Claro. – Respondeu o loiro já se levantando e se preparando para sair, de repente, sair dali era o que ele mais queria na vida. Ele já estava saindo pela porta quando a voz de Harry soou de dentro da sala.

\- Draco?

\- Sim, Potter.

\- Eu gostaria de ir naquele restaurante italiano novo que abriu no beco diagonal. Te espero às oito. – Disse Harry displicentemente sem levantar os olhos dos papéis que havia pego novamente para ler. Draco teve que lutar muito para não se engasgar em choque antes de conseguir responder.

\- Claro, Potter.

* * *

Comenta aí?

;)


End file.
